


Satisfy You

by Neonna



Series: Loveless ABO [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Dominance, Dry Humping, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Kio is left to deal with Ritsuka's heat alone as Soubi is out of town for an art show. The Beta as a few tricks up his sleeve to leave his Omega lover satisfied. Or...Ritsuka gets wrecked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Didn't someone say they were thirsty for some hot Kio/Ritsuka while Ritsuka's in heat? Yeah, me too...
> 
> Note: If you haven't read my On The Whims of Children series, there may be a few things unclear. I would recommend reading that before reading this.

Ritsuka whimpered, feeling slick drip from his hole, and down his legs, soaking the back of his thighs. He panted as he rode a dildo, biting his lips as he felt the fake knot at the base press against his entrance each time he forced himself down. The position made his knees hurt, and his skin itched so much that he felt trapped, and he raked his fingernails down his chest, gasping at the pain.

It was going to be okay, Kio would be there soon. The Beta would help him through his heat, and some distant part of him worried that it wouldn't be enough. Ritsuka had never gone through his Omega heat without his Alpha before, but with Soubi away on a trip to promote his art, there was nothing to be done.

Ritsuka circled his hips, grinding and trying to force the knot inside him. When his body accommodated, relaxing just enough so it slid home, it made him shiver. The thick base butted up against his prostate, and something inside him snapped.

Falling forward onto his hands, he balanced, and reached behind him to pull at the base of the toy. He made the knot inside tug at his rim before slamming it back inside himself, trying to imitate the feel of his Alpha feeding him his knot from behind. He cried out, imagining Soubi pinning him down as he rode him hard, making him take it, and after a few more thrusts he was coming untouched, spurting onto the carpet. He fucked himself with the toy until he was oversensitive, his body jerking each time the toy reached the spot that made him see stars.

He forced himself to keep going because his lover's had a habit of it. Soubi would come shallowly inside him without allowing his knot to swell up all the way, and then he would fuck him again until Ritsuka was begging him to stop. His pleas to cease were only words, an instinctive reluctance to push himself further. But his lover's would. They took turns, making him come again, and again until he was too spent to move, and even then, Soubi had a habit of fucking him tenderly when he was so far out of his mind.

If he truly wanted to stop, Kio had taught him the proper words.

Ritsuka came for a second time, making even more of a mess on the floor. His limbs were shaking, and he stumbled to the bed to lie down for a few moments. He kept the toy lodged inside him, plugging him up, and tricking his body into thinking an Alpha were breeding him.

It was a stupid thing. Male Omegas were sterile, they couldn't have pups so why the heats? It didn't matter to him all that much. When both his lovers were able to satisfy him, he often found his heats to be quite pleasant. It was his time to be doted on, fucked until he couldn't see straight, and bond with both of them. His heats were when any animosity anyone had for any petty domestic reason fell away, and all that remained was love.

Ritsuka dozed for a while, wishing it weren't a dildo that kept his hole stretched wide. He wished it were Soubi pressed warm against him, massaging his shoulders, his thighs as he pumped him full. The toy wasn't warm, didn't twitch, or sigh with pleasure as another spurt flooded his insides. All it could do was fill him up, and leave him wanting more.

When he heard the door to the apartment slam, it were as though his body was reminded that he were in heat, and his skin crawled with a vengeance, making him whine out.

"I know, I know," he could hear Kio calling even through the heavy heat room door. "Just give me a second."

Ritsuka's senses had become hyper-aware since he had presented, and he listened to Kio shuffle around in the living room. Then his footsteps were coming down the hallway, making Ritsuka's heart skip because he was finally going to get some relief, but he heard the door to their bedroom open, and he groaned in frustration. It was several long moments until finally finally Kio entered the heat room.

He whined high in his throat, his heat making him squirm upon the bed. It was instinctual as he tilted his head to the side, wanting to bare his throat for his lover.

Kio shut the door behind him, and stood without moving, taking in the sight of Ritsuka. Unlike an Alpha, Kio wasn't immediately uncontrollable, but Ritsuka could see the Beta's pupils slowly dilating, turning the violet of his eyes black. Kio was completely naked, and it disappointed Ritsuka. There was something so satisfying about clothing tearing beneath his fingers.

"Kio," Ritsuka groaned, dropping his head to the mattress as he rolled his hips. He felt his hole clench around the toy, and begin to ache as the subtle scent of his Beta mate reached him. Being full wasn't enough, a toy wasn't a person, couldn't hold him down, and make him take it. The Beta's mate mark throbbed. If Kio didn't touch him he was going to go insane.

It was said that Omega heats weren't as intense as a pup's, but Ritsuka could no longer tell the difference. Every second that passed without the warmth of his lover's was torture. Maybe it was because since he had taken both of their marks, he had never been left wanting for nothing.

Kio hushed him when he whined at the feel of the Beta's weight pressing down on the bed. Ritsuka was turned over onto his back, and he spread his legs wide, tilting his head in a submissive gesture. Outside of his heats, Ritsuka liked to be in charge, riding his lover's until they came undone, but his heats were different. During heat he needed to be taken, and dominated completely.

Kio leaned in close, the warmth of his body against Ritsuka's making him squirm. He was hushed again, and he tilted his head back further at the feel of Kio nosing at his throat.

"Kio," Ritsuka's voice was breathy, and with a slight tremble.

"Shh, I've got you." When Kio licked a stripe up his mark on the underside of Ritsuka's throat, just beneath his chin, the Omega arched clean off the bed. Kio fisted a hand in his hair then, gripping the threads, and keeping Ritsuka's head back, his jugular exposed so he could suck at the mark.

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes," Ritsuka whimpered, voice becoming hoarse as his Beta sucked harder. The subtle dominance of Kio's hand in his hair was doing it for him, and he felt heat rise in his cheeks as his cock twitched, hole clenching around the toy still deep inside him. He was going to come with just Kio's mouth on his throat like a pup.

Kio wasn't that cruel as he moved to lap over the scent glands on Ritsuka's throat, making the Omega sigh. As more of Ritsuka's heat scent filled the room, a tension he hadn't known he was holding onto began to seep out of him, and he relaxed onto the bed.

"That's it," Kio purred. "Just relax for me, little Omega."

Ritsuka made a noise at the back of his throat, and stared up at Kio through his eyelashes. The Beta's eyes were black, having gone dark with lust, and his hand had fallen to his cock, stroking slowly. While in heat Ritsuka had two main instincts: the need to be taken, and the need to please. The sight of his Beta mate in need made him ache to satisfy, and his mouth watered as Kio was leaking pearly white drops of precome onto his stomach.

Kio smiled down at him, and placed a hand behind Ritsuka's knee, pulling his legs further apart to expose his ass. The Beta made a noise of approval as he stared down at his hole, stretched open by the toy that made Ritsuka's heart flutter.

"You look so good," Kio's voice had dropped, become husky as he worked his cock over with his hand. "So pink, and wet for me."

Kio tugged at the toy, applying steady, gentle pressure that made Ritsuka strain as his body held onto the fake knot. Unlike a live Alpha, the toy's knot didn't shrink, and Ritsuka made a small pained noise as Kio pulled it from his body.

He was empty and gaping, but no for long as Kio pressed two fingers into him. They went easily, Ritsuka's body open, slick, and ready to be fucked, but Kio didn't toy with him instead, pulled his fingers out. Kio used Ritsuka's juices to slick his own cock as he jerked himself off. The Beta was panting now, and Ritsuka right along with him.

Ritsuka watched as Kio twisted his hand around the head of his cock, milking more precome from the tip that fell onto the Omega's abdomen. The feel of the warm drops made Ritsuka shiver, satisfying a deep instinct to be claimed. It wasn't enough. If Kio was going to mark him, Ritsuka wanted it inside, and he tried to squirm to get into another position, so he could hold his mouth open for his Beta's seed, but Kio held him fast with a low growl.

"I want people to see it," Kio snarled, releasing his dick so he could lean back over Ritsuka, and rut against him. "I want to mark you all over so people can see who you really belong to. If I could, I'd fuck you with the door open wide so everyone could smell that it was a Beta satisfying you during your heat. They'd be welcome to watch as I fuck you senseless, my come all over your skin."

When Kio pinned Ritsuka's wrists to the mattress above his head, he cried out, his back bowing as he arched against the Beta. Kio was shoving against him with harsh thrusts as his other hand gripped Ritsuka's thigh. His mate's cock slid along his smaller one, making him whimper. It was too much, too fast, and his hole was aching for something to fill it, but his cock was going to spurt. It was like Kio sensed it because he moved with purpose now, unBeta-like noises rising from deep within his chest that made something inside Ritsuka answer.

His orgasm came as a slow, steady wave, his cock twitching as a few drops of clear fluid spurted onto his stomach. It wasn't all-consuming, wasn't completely satisfying, but left him sensitive nonetheless.

Kio thrust against him a few more times before pulling away, leaving Ritsuka cold, but treating him to the sight of Kio kneeling over him, working his cock, head tilted back and eyes fluttered closed. Right on the brink of orgasm Kio looked amazing, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and hair sticking around his neck. His tattoos stood out against his pale skin, and Ritsuka ran a hand up his arm. Kio didn't flinch away from his touch, just opened his eyes so Ritsuka could watch the lust darken them completely as he came, painting Ritsuka's skin, and groaning low in his throat.

Ritsuka settled onto the bed as Kio slumped, eyes half-closed and panting. The warmth of Kio's come eased a bit of the fire in Ritsuka's veins, and he couldn't help himself as he tracked his fingers through it before bringing it to his lips. Kio was staring at him suddenly, eyes wide as Ritsuka lapped at his finger, the slight bitter taste making him moan, and he sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck me," Kio growled. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Ritsuka didn't have time to shoot his mate a cheeky grin before he was flipped over onto his stomach, and the feel of Kio's cock pushing into him took away any words he might have had.

An Alpha's orgasm was intense, built to breed, and effectively satisfying Ritsuka for a while during his heat, but once an Alpha came, they had to rest for a while unless they were careful not to knot. A Beta wasn't restricted in the same way. Kio could fuck hard and fast without worrying about knotting, and when he was done, he often had the ability to go again. This had taken some practice, but Ritsuka was glad for the Beta's stamina as Kio shoved himself all the way to the hilt.

It was good, better than any toy. Kio was no Alpha, but he was Ritsuka's mate, carried that familiar scent, and his cock twitched as it stretched his heat-slick hole.

"Kio...Kio." Ritsuka clawed at the sheets at the feel of being filled so quickly. He could feel himself clenching around the Beta, his body trying to milk Kio of his seed.

Ritsuka's body accommodated Kio with ease, and the Beta wasted no time, pulling out until Ritsuka's hole mouthed at he head of his cock before sliding back in. They both groaned, and Ritsuka wriggled, trying to gather his knees under him. Kio let him, leaning over his back so he could fuck into him with earnest.

Kio slid deep, making Ritsuka gasp, and he must have been squirming too much because his Beta brought a hand around his chest to hold him still while he pumped into him almost viciously. Kio fucked him rough, but Ritsuka was into it, pushing back with each stroke. He could feel slick running down his thighs, evidence of his arousal that was made worse as Kio's less intense Beta scent mixed with his. It made their mating wet, squishing sounds echoing off the walls of the heat room each time Kio thrust into him.

When Kio's thrusts became faster, riding him hard, Ritsuka had to brace his arms to prevent himself from being fucked into the mattress, but his body was burning. Kio was giving him everything he needed; a good rough mating, and the possessive growls falling from the Beta's lips made him groan. Ritsuka's voice hurt, and he realized it was because he was making a lot of noise – high, breathy sounds that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

It was too soon, and the Beta groaned, pressing deep. Ritsuka felt Kio filling him, coating his insides, and as much as he needed it, his own cock was still full, his ass aching, needing more.

"I'm not done yet," Kio panted, and Ritsuka cried out as Kio eased a finger into him next to his cock, still hard. Kio slid one, then two digits, scissoring, and stretching Ritsuka out more. Kio gave a few harsh shoves just to listen to his little Omega cry out beneath him.

Ritsuka gasped as Kio flipped him over, plunging back into him. The Beta took advantage of Ritsuka's parted lips to slide two fingers into his mouth, giving him something to suck on while he fucked him.

Ritsuka swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth with soft moans, tasting his slick and Kio's come. All too soon did Kio pull them away so he could yank Ritsuka down onto his cock with each thrust. The Beta's movements turned savage and rough, using his weight to fuck Ritsuka with deep strokes. Kio pinned him down as though he might try to escape, and Ritsuka's instincts sang at that, needing it. He reached towards his Beta, hands scrambling for purchase, something to anchor him against the growing pleasure. Ritsuka grasped at Kio's shoulders, his nails digging into skin, leaving scratches, and half-moons that had Kio giving harsh growls into his ear.

There was a hand in his hair again, forcing his head back, throat exposed. Ritsuka parted his lips, unable to make any sound as Kio bit into his mark under his chin. The Beta used the position to hold Ritsuka completely still as he fucked him, making Ritsuka subservient, completely submissive so the Beta could do what he wanted, and Ritsuka whimpered.

Kio grunted as his body strained, desperate for his third orgasm as he rode Ritsuka hard. He wanted to move, to satisfy his Beta, but he was helpless, pinned to the bed and forced to take it like a good Omega.

Ritsuka's breath came in shallow pants, the feel of Kio at his throat, such a vulnerable part of his body overwhelming him. His Beta mate was warm above him, caging him in, and making the Omega inside of him feel safe. Suddenly his throat felt tight, and he made a noise that drew Kio's attention. His harsh strokes slowed to something more tender, deeper as Kio released the mark with a lick.

His Beta smiled down at him, a little laugh bubbling up from his chest as he wiped a hand over Ritsuka's cheek. There was a wetness there. The tears were what caused the tightness in his chest, and it was all so stupid.

Kio kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Ritsuka nipped at Kio's lips, drawing a playful growl from the Beta, and when Kio changed the angle of his hips, Ritsuka threw his head back as the spot deep inside him was stroked. The air changed, the tender moment gone. It felt as though something inside Ritsuka were threatening to break, he was going to fall.

"I've got you." Kio's voice reached him as he felt hands on the back of his knees. Ritsuka was folded nearly in half, grunting against the strain, but as soon as Kio held him there, putting his weight behind his thrusts, all thoughts of the uncomfortable position flew from his mind.

Ritsuka reached for his cock, but Kio swatted his hand away. "A good Omega doesn't need his hand," the Beta panted. "Only a cock in your ass, hmm?"

Ritsuka whined, wanting to protest, but he obeyed. He obeyed because it was what a good Omega did.

He was panting, eyes closed shut tight, and gripping at the sheets below him. Ritsuka could feel tears of frustration building under his eyelids as his heat demanded to be satisfied. He needed an Alpha, Kio wasn't going to be enough. Ritsuka would go crazy.

Ritsuka gasped as Kio leaned over him, his cock pushing so deep it made Ritsuka arch. He cried out as his cock spurted weakly, and Kio was groaning above him. Ritsuka felt his Beta's cock twitch, he was coming, but he wasn't stopping, fucking Ritsuka good and proper through both their orgasms.

When Kio finally slowed, he was shaking, spent muscles trembling. Ritsuka winced as he stretched his legs out, but caught Kio before the Beta could move. He pulled Kio down on top of him with a sigh, groaning as the Beta's cock twitched inside him. Kio allowed himself to go limp, and Ritsuka relaxed, feeling tired. He was going to have bruises on his hips, but he didn't mind.

They dozed together for a while, uncaring that they were both covered in come, and sweat. When Ritsuka woke, Kio was there to make him come again with his fingers, or mouth. Ritsuka missed being knotted, but he wasn't left wanting for the remainder of his heat.

 

Soubi returned as Ritsuka's heat was nearing its end. The Alpha walked into the heat room as Kio was fucking Ritsuka up against the wall, biting deep into his mate mark. Ritsuka opened his eyes, and made a sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat that melted into a whimper as Kio thrust in deep. The Alpha slid a hand up Kio's backside, and reached forward to toy with Ritsuka's nipples, making the Omega bite down on his lips. Soubi mouthed at the back of Kio's neck as he watched his two lovers give each other pleasure.

When they had both come, and slumped against the wall, Soubi squeezed Kio's shoulder. The Beta was trembling, panting harshly with lidded eyes. He was exhausted, but Ritsuka didn't seem at all desperate, panting with his tongue lolling out.

"You did well." Soubi planted open-mouthed kisses to Kio's shoulders.

Kio gave a shaky laugh. "I hope so. Man, I thought he was going to kill me at times."

"That's not nice," Ritsuka mumbled.

Soubi pressed a palm to Ritsuka's forehead, feeling for signs of his heat fever. It was almost over, over enough to leave the heat room.

"Let me help," Soubi said. "But first, both of you need a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
